


Bésame……

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, M/M, Plague, black death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 故事发生在十四世纪黑死病肆虐期间。病患安东尼奥和瓦尔加斯神父的邂逅发生在他生命的最后一小时
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Bésame……

他相信他在什么时候听见了钟响，那座离这儿不远的大钟缓慢敲响的声音，他不知是不是该去注意那钟声的次数，还是该去庆幸那敲钟人还活着。那钟声的气息极弱，等它响完后，估计又有人随着那钟声的消逝而歪下头颅，脏兮兮的脸上结着斑块的某个生灵，还没等到抬着他的人敲响棚屋的门，就这样在门口断了气。

一个仆妇在他身后捣弄着什么东西，弄出了一些声响，在那扇门被叩响的时候她发出了一些粗鲁的哼哧声，仿佛是在说些什么“又一个”之类的话，木门吱呀一声开了，抬担架的是两个熟面孔，他们的脸上是脏灰和汗水和成的泥，其中一人进门时清了口痰，吐在墙角里，那仆妇看都没看一眼，就走到一边去，继续嘟囔着什么。

年轻的医生听不太懂方言，他当然学了卡斯蒂利亚语和加泰罗尼亚语，但那仆妇厚重的口音还是让沟通出现了些问题，那两个抬担架的帮手走进来，领头人的脚在一个妇人的头旁停下了，他有些嫌弃地往后退了几步。如果不是那长发还长在那头颅之上，他怕是认不出那是个妇人。

医生让他们把人先放在门口，但那两个人没有听清，或者是他们之间也有口音的阻碍，所以医生又重复了一遍，隔着口罩大声说了一句卡斯蒂利亚语。那两人愣在那儿，过了一会儿，才抬着担架退出了门。

医生站了起来，努力不让自己踩到地上的病患。他继续用那种声音说这话。“把他放在外面。”他对那两个壮汉说着。“里面已经放不下了。”那个人被放了下来，准确来讲是被摔了下来，在生命的最后时刻，他所受到的待遇仍然是不人道的。

“里面有两个人已经死了。”医生继续说道，他拉长着发音，希望这些乡野村夫能够听懂他的话。“把他们抬出去，尸体可以叠着放。”

他示意他们进去拖尸体，指了两个位子。那两个壮汉一前一后地进了屋。医生在门口等着他们抬着尸体出来，好空出新的位置给新的病患。

呻吟一阵阵游移出来，只要有一个人开始因为那痛苦而叫唤，其他人也会开始此起彼伏地叫喊，有的人叫着名字，有些人直接开始祈祷，一位女士背诵起了玫瑰经，磕磕巴巴的拉丁文从她的嘴里流出，这声音一会儿就弱了下去。

那两具尸体终于被清理了出去。那仆妇的鼻子早就已经被这臭气同化了，根本闻不到什么，但她仍然坚持用嫌恶的眼神看着那两具上下堆叠的尸体，这都是他们作孽的错。她皱着眉头给抬担架的人开门。这些人都是通奸者、鸡奸者、淫妇、放高利贷的，只有他们作孽，上帝才会把这天谴降临在他们身上。这些人被地狱的火焰烧黑，黑成了炭火，血都被烤干，凝在身体里灼烧。该死啊！

这时，又有人哼哧哼哧地开始叫唤，医生走进了屋里，黑色长袍的下摆拂过一张张长着黑色斑块脸的前额，他在一个人的身旁蹲下来。

那个男人的远端指节已经变成了干枯的黑色。但他还能说话，还能做些简单的动作，但他也命不久矣，因为发热迟迟无法停止，他几次将近脱水，医生抓了些药草烧汤灌进了他的肚子，才把他从镰刀下救回。

他挣扎着想要抬起头，于是脚就挣扎着动了动，那两条原本极为健壮的肢体现在长满了青紫和黑色的斑块，他来的时候就已经是这样了，医生考虑过为他截肢，但因无人帮助只好作罢。

“医生。”那个病人这么叫着。在他面前站立着的医生在那一瞬间失神。他原本是个医生吗？不，不是的，他本来是一个神父，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯神父，来自罗马，来自那块神赐福的土地。他本来应该在修道院里度过漫长的人生，但他现在在哪儿？卡斯蒂利亚王国里一个收治黑死病病人的棚屋。他穿上了黑色的长袍，戴好了手套，手套在他小臂处塞紧，他那棕黑的头发也被裹着，口鼻被厚厚的布盖住，防止带着瘟疫的气流奔涌如体内。每当他脱掉这些行头，医生就要浑身拍满粉末洗澡，然后把长袍和手套烧掉。瘟疫是无孔不入的。

他希望他还清醒。“医生。”他想要努力说话，更想努力挤出点笑容。这个年轻男人在病还没有那么重的时候是个健谈的人，在刚被押来这里的那几天，他也丝毫没有抱怨。他曾经想要去逗乐那总是沉默地走来走去的医生，诱骗他说自己快要死去。

“我觉得我要吐得满地都是啦医生！”他曾这样骗他。直到罗维诺走到他的身边，仔细查看他的舌头和喉咙。

但那些让人苦笑的日子都已经过去了。“我是不是快要死了？”他气若游丝地喃喃，罗维诺凑近了些才听清这句话。琥珀色的眼睛注视着他。

医生没有回答他，只是那样看着他。他不打算否定，也不打算肯定。

“我听到了诵经的声音，我以为这儿还有神父能做临终祷告呢……”这句话花了他好长时间才讲完。他是个虔诚的教徒，罗维诺在他来这儿之后的一小段时间之内就发现了，他曾经抱怨自己不能再去做弥撒，但他从来没有停止过祈祷，不像那些快要面对死亡才拼命祈求天神原谅的糟糕信徒，在弥留之际也想不起几句经文来诵读。

“我曾是个神父。”罗维诺压抑着自己的声音说道，微微皱着眉头。

他在这个奄奄一息的人眼中看见了一条金色的闪光。“这太好……”他在那儿用仅有的力气小小地惊呼了一句。“哦，医生，你一定是个高尚的人…”他哼哧哼哧地开始从嘴中溢出赞美之词。“我怎么之前没发现呢…你来自意大利……那个神圣的地方……高尚的人。”他似乎要开始语无伦次了。

罗维诺有些后悔他说了这句话，这个可怜的人，用那曾经健壮的双手想要去触碰罗维诺的长袍，对瘟疫的恐惧似乎已经在他心中被短暂地拂去了，他心尖上的那一块银白色的神圣的念想又开始让他充满力量，他挤出了一个又一个的笑容，他体内留着毒的血在他那如同雕刻家得意之作的脸上流动，把毒素带往结缔组织和神经，这让整个笑容如同被石碾压过一般支离破碎。

“你一定是天使……”他喃喃着说，眼球内里流着毒血的血管紧绷着，让那翡翠色的虹膜变暗了。“只有天使才会来这样的人间地狱看望罪人…”他的呼吸加深加重，嘴里断断续续的吐气。他的手仍然在努力抬起。“只有天使才有这么美的眼睛…对不对？”接下来是一阵不明意味的喃喃，夹杂着一些拉丁文和卡斯蒂利亚语。

罗维诺眨了眨眼睛，他的喉咙干涩得让他无法说话。西西里的空城没让他绝望，他脱逃了出来。热那亚的怒吼没让他烦忧，那些家里门窗被钉死的病患饿死在家中，死前发出一阵又一阵的尖叫。他总是在游走，换上新的干净衣服，然后烧掉他们。他不停地换着自己的裹口布，然后也烧掉之前的布。

这样的谨慎是用沉重的代价所换来的，他的弟弟在没有捂住口鼻的时候给一个病患喂了药。四天之后，瓦尔加斯神父为瓦尔加斯神父举行了葬礼，棺材粗陋，只因做棺材的工匠已经死了，已经患病的学徒仍然在做着他的工作。

费里西安诺是他见过最符合神喜爱的人。罗维诺把他秘密下葬，怕被那些收死尸的官吏发现他私藏了一具带着瘟疫之毒的尸体。他们手来的那些堆在板车上的尸体是要拿去烧毁的，他怎么能让这样好的一个人最后遭受火刑，形容俱毁。费里西安诺英俊的脸庞得在一个舒服的床里被封起来才行。

他没有说什么，尽管眼前的那个青年还在说着话。他想回答天使已经死了，因为费里西安诺已经死了，这臭得像是粪池的世界里，哪里还有天使在呢？

“我曾经见过天使。”罗维诺和他讲，试图让他那发着高热的身体好受些。“他……他……”他停住了，不知道怎么去用苦涩的声音再接下去。

那青年笑了，因为浮肿而半闭着的眼睛中重新出现了亮点，罗维诺花了一点时间才看清那是两颗快要成形的泪水。

“我真是个幸运的人…”他被这突如其来的喜悦击中了。“哦……多么幸运…一个罗马来的神父……一个这样好心的人…”

他摸着自己光秃秃的脖颈，那儿已经长了好大一块疖子，约莫有鹅蛋大小，把他英俊的脸庞撕扯得有些变形。他摸了摸，发现那儿并没有什么东西。

罗维诺靠近了点，想要听清他的呓语

“我丢了我的十字架……”青年说。“我丢了……”他多次抬起而放下的手开始了新一次的尝试，他被遮挡了的眼球滑到了一个角度，正好可以看见医生带着的那个十字架。那股狂喜重新浮现在他的脸上，使得那发着高热的身体微微泛红。

他用力控制着自己的舌头。“我能吻一吻你的十字架吗？神父。”

罗维诺凑得更近了。“你可以。”

他的手僵持在一个姿势，他用最后的力气，以熏黑的指尖托起那块木制的十字架，神父近乎是伏在他那带着毒血的身体之上，才让这一举动顺利进行，毫无血色的嘴唇同毫无血色的木头相接，这漫长的仪式才正式结束。

瓦尔加斯神父抬起双手，绕到脑后，把那一层层包裹着的裹口布卸下，那副白皙的，如同白色大理石雕像般的面庞才重新被这棚屋内昏黄无力的光辉照亮，这样的美丽不合时宜地出现这个被死亡阴翳覆盖着的地方，最后一层纱布离开了他的皮肤，他为这突如其来的冰冷空气而感到一阵轻松。

他仍然伏在那具已经没有了灵魂的残破躯体之上，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯把裹口布丢在了沾满了诅咒的泥地，接着是手套和束着手套的布条。一双有着细长手指的手覆上可怜人的面庞，食指轻拂着眼角的泪痕，接着是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多高耸的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝，最后才是那渐失血色的嘴唇。

他低下头去，把一个深吻加在其上，接着是两滴泪水，最后才是瓦尔加斯自己那颗孤寂许久的灵魂。

END


End file.
